1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for associating a cable with an electronic device, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for associating a cable with an electronic device and improving electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) shielding between the cable and the electronic device.
2. Description of Background
As data rates for cable assemblies increase, better electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) shielding between cable assemblies and electronic devices has become desirable. EMC is the measure of unintentional generation, propagation and reception of electromagnetic energy, and the unwanted effects that such an energy may induce in an electronic component environment. Current methods for improving EMC performance and shielding include cable clamping, cable braid distribution, and use of conductive foams. These methods have offered only marginal improvements, and can be difficult to implement.
For example, assembly operations on cables that are to be clamped require that a jacket of the cable be “milked back” in the early stages of cable build. “Milking back” the jacket is a labor-intensive process that requires the operator to manually pull the jacket back thereby exposing a braid. After pulling back the jacket to expose the braid the collapsed area of the jacket is taped to secure it. Subsequently at final assembly of the cable, the jacket is manually pulled back up allowing the back shell to be clamped onto the jacket. This operation is a very difficult, time consuming, and manual process, that is compounded by jacket stiffness, which may vary by bulk cable supplier. With some cable assemblies now requiring plenum rated bulk cable, which includes a very stiff jacket, the current assembly operations requiring jacket “milking” actually cannot be incorporated into assembly. As such, more convenient assembly operations, which eliminate the need for jacket “milking,” and improved EMC shielding, are both desirable.